wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Dupre
Blood Dupre (ブラッド＝デュプレ) is the boss of the mafia (The Hatter Family) in Wonderland. He has the same appearence as Alice's ex-boyfriend, and was apparently given this face by Nightmare intentionally. Appearence Personality As the boss of the Mafia in Wonderland, Blood is naturally a dangerous person. He is a lazy, temperamental and intelligent man who hates being bored and loves tea. He's a nocturnal person, due to his job and the Sun which he considers poisonous. Because of this, he only sleeps when he has free time during the day and is often described as being languid. His hate for boredom seems to dictate some of his actions and his opinion towards Alice. Blood is shown to have more knowledge about Wonderland and its rules than the other roleholders. If Alice chooses to stay in the Clock Tower, it is shown that he knew Alice's name before she introduced herself. He is also able to read Alice very easily. His mood changes very easily and is shown to get jealous easily. These aspects of his personality were exaggerated in the manga adaptation of the first game . When he falls in love with Alice, he is possesive with her and overprotective. He is also kind and caring towards her, though he doesn't show it explicitly. In the ending of his non-stay route in Heart/Anniversary he even goes as far as placing her under house arrest. One of Blood's weakness is carrots. When he's in a situation involving Elliot and carrot-flavoured food, he will do anything to avoid eating it, even to the point of running away unabashedly. He also becomes uneasy when Elliot is complementing him and is full of praise for him. Background He was originally a facless child living with his parents and olders sister. Sometime after Vivaldi became the Queen of Hearts, Blood became the Hatter. Plot Games Heart / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Clover no Kuni no Alice Joker no Kuni no Alice Omochabako no Kuni no Alice In the Wizard and the Master parody, Blood is the leader of the Hatter Dormitory. His skill as a magician is excellent but he's a selfish and moody person. He likes to act within the limits of the minimum rules and is accompanied by many bad students who don't follow the rules. He likes to drink black tea whilst being carefree as there's no one who opposes him in particular. Diamond no Kuni no Alice In the Country of Diamonds, the Hatter Family is undergoing a period of growth and for some reason Blood seems to have less composure than before. Manga Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World Joker no Kuni no Alice: Circus to Usotsuki Game Movie Relationships Elliot March Elliot and Blood have a relationship that can't compare to the others that this boss has. Elliot is completely loyal to Blood and those two are usually seen together almost all of the time. The two also seem to sit next to each other during Blood's tea parties until Alice started coming to them too. Tweedle Dee & Dum Blood only sees these two characters really as children, or gatekeepers. They are also very loyal, but have a tendancy to run to the park and play when their supposed to be doing their work.... He saves Alice from getting killed by both the twins and Elliot when they first meet. Mary Gowland Blood is the enemy of Gowland. Whenerver the two are together, Blood is found making fun of Gowland by calling him by his first name "Mary." The two don't seem to have very successful territory negotiations. Gowland called Blood a baby and that tea was his bottle at the dance when he saw Alice upset at his arrival and Boris telling him to take Blood to the tea table. Boris Airay Their relationship is not one of dislike, but neither has much interest in the other. Boris holds some respect for Blood and avoids stepping on his toes, while Blood views Boris as hardly more than a playmate for his gate guards, Dee and Dum. Pierce Villiers Blood is Pierce's boss but they share a mutual dislike over each other. Pierce dislikes Blood because Blood drinks black tea, and Blood dislikes Pierce because the Dormouse drinks black coffee. Vivaldi Blood seems to be an enemy of Vivaldi when they are in public around people, but the secretly meet with each other in Blood's rose garden as friends. Blood also is Vivaldi's younger brother. Peter White Ace Julius Monrey Despite Elliot's hatred for Julius, Blood doesn't hate Julius. He dislikes him but mainly considers the Clockmaker a boring and gloomy person, and as such is uninterested in the other. Gray Ringmarc Joker Gallery Official Art BloodMovie.jpg|Blood's movie concept art blood_mvcol.jpg Blood.jpg Other Stargazing.png|Stargazing..... Looks like a yakuza.png|No wonder Vivaldi calls him a "yakuza"... Waking up.png|The only person Blood won't kill for waking him: Alice Vampire costume.png|The vampire costume really suits him... 045 2 5.jpg|This isn't normal gardening ブラッド.jpg|Mini game chibi version, from Clover Bla5.jpg|Mini game super deformed chibi version, from Clover Bloodkiss.jpg|Blood is suprised at an aggressive Alice. (LOL) From Heart no Kuni no Alice. Trivia *While in BloodyTwins it is said in the "Extra Information" section in the back of the book that Blood decided to take on a role after Vivaldi became Queen of Hearts, this is technically incorrect- it is stated in the games that roles are not taken on by choice. *The type of tea that Blood most enjoys is Flowery Orange Pekoe; any mention of it results in several minutes of him obsessing over it (in Heart/Anniversary and Toybox) Category:Characters Category:Roleholders